pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calum Lunettes
Calum Lunettes (カルム, Karumu) was the grandfather of Reim Lunettes. Much like his grandson, Calum served the Barma Dukedom under Duke Rufus Barma, who also doubled as Calum's best friend. Description Appearance Overall, Calum and Reim bear strong resemblance to one-another. Calum's facial structure, almond-shaped brown eyes and brown hair all show through to his grandson, however unlike Reim, Calum's hair was kept significantly shorter and was always slicked back and organized. Calum also had both of his ears pierced, wearing a pain of small studded earrings and a pair of reading glasses, which he wore whenever he was dealing with paperwork. Most commonly, Calum wore a black overcoat, pants and shoes over top of a grey vest and white undershirt with complimenting white ascot. Although, on occasion, Calum was also seen wearing his Lutwidge Academy uniform (white shoes, pants, jacket, undershirt and ascot with black vest) as one of the elder students attending the prestigious school. Personality Unlike Rufus in his youth, Calum was very calm and reserved, actually keeping Rufus in line more often than naught. However, Callm would sometimes reluctantly go along with Rufus' schemes, like Rufus' plan to steal furniture from throughout Lutwidge Academy in order to fill his and Rufus' secret study. Additionally, Calum was unbelievably loyal to Rufus, not hesitating to jump in front of Rufus and take a bullet for him when Rufus' life was threatened. Despite his loyalty, Calum had to decide what was best for himself, and which thereby lead to Calum's reluctant departure as Rufus' valet. History Calum Lunettes was born into a lesser noble family, bound to serve the Four Great Dukedoms. Calum found himself serving under the Barma Dukedom, his master being the heir to the Barma empire, Rufus Barma. Despite being Rufus' valet, the relationship between Calum and Rufus was more comparable to best friends than master and servant, being treated more like Rufus' equal than most other people Rufus encountered. With his position as Rufus' valet, Calum enrolled at Lutwidge Academy alongside Rufus - being placed in the same year as his master despite being slightly older than Rufus was. Together, Calum and Rufus would sometimes sneak out of their room after curfew. Another attendee of Lutwidge Academy, Turner, began to show concern that Calum and Rufus would get caught and end up in a lot of trouble, even asking what Calum and Rufus were doing when they went out past curfew; though Rufus only said that they were attempting to solve the "maze" that is Lutwidge Academy. Eventually, Calum and Rufus come across an old key, which opened a stairwell underneath a statue at the end of a dead-end hallway. This stairwell lead to a secret abandoned study that also had a hidden tunnel that lead from Lutwidge Academy to Pandora's Headquarters. Calum and Rufus kept the room to themselves, filling it full of furniture from elsewhere in Lutwidge Academy and spending a fair amount of time in there when they had the chance. The two were very good at making sure that no one else knew about their secret study, one day even managing to confuse Turner as they entered the study when he attempted to follow them to see what they were doing. Shortly after having fought with Sheryl Rainsworth, as he had done many times before, Rufus explained his hatred for Sheryl to Calum while Calum worked on some of his paperwork from Pandora. Rufus called Sheryl a vixen because of the sassy remarks he always received from her, which Rufus said no one finds cute at all. Calum simply laughed at how he found it extremely entertaining to see how worked up Rufus got whenever Sheryl's around; silencing Rufus with surprise. When Rufus regained himself, he denied ever getting "lively" when Sheryl was around, claiming that it wasn't like he was in love with her. Rufus also muttered about how, despite claiming not to love Sheryl, he didn't want her staring at him oddly because of his homeland, and he'd thought about how Sheryl had a beautiful smile from time-to-time. Sheryl then approached the two while Rufus was still on his tangent, prompting Rufus to turn to Sheryl and yell angrily, without thinking. Rufus was stunned, and Calum just stood by and watched in silence with enjoyment. Sheryl told Rufus that she'd finally decided to marry, and that she'd wanted to Rufus to know. Rufus' world seemed to shatter, and Sheryl turned and laughed maniacally as she left - leaving an annoyed Calum to deal with the now distraught and crying Rufus. Rufus fell to the ground, Calum asking if Rufus was all right, with Rufus explain that his heart hurt because he'd been falling in love with Sheryl without realizing it. Calum tried to tell Rufus that it was all right, as he was just dealing with a broken heart and even if he was serious about Sheryl things would still work out in the end. Rufus silenced his valet at the mere suggestion, insisting that he wasn't suffering from a broken heart, asking if it wasn't his duty as a man to see his love off with a smile. Rufus then stood and vowed that until his feelings for Sheryl had disappeared completely, he wouldn't part with the love he felt for Sheryl, shocking Calum beyond belief. Rufus stood and declared that since he couldn't deny that Sheryl was getting married, he would have to focus on how to make Sheryl and her husband divorce instead. Then Rufus decides that they should instead celebrate the announcement, because it finally made him aware of how he'd felt toward Sheryl, though Rufus stated that he had some unfinished business with Sheryl's husband when the ceremony was done. Having been unable to interject, Calum remained rather shocked and silent through Rufus' outburst, despite his concern. However, in the end Calum did manage to tell Rufus to be wary if he truly intended on telling Sheryl all that, due to how earnest it sounded. Unfortunately, when someone attempted to assassinate Rufus, Calum took to his active duty as Rufus' valet and stepped in to save his master by taking the bullet shot at Rufus. Reinforcements arrived shortly after, pinning down the assassin, however they were too late to save Calum, who was critically injured. As a result, it was rumored Calum had to give up being Rufus' valet because of the assassination attempt, as it had become far too difficult to stay by Rufus' side. Abilities and Powers Coming Soon! Relationships Rufus Barma Coming Soon! Gallery Callum + Rufus - 1.jpg|Rufus cries after Sheryl announces her oncoming marriage, and Callum reacts Callum glasses.jpg|Calum, wearing his glasses Callum shocked.jpg|A shocked Calum Calum Rufus.jpg|Calum and Rufus Calum Rufus 2.jpg|Calum retires from being Rufus' valet Appearances Trivia *Calum's name is a name of Scottish origin that means 'Dove'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Barma Family Category:Servants Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only